Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland/Script (Portuguese)
(Música de aventura toca) *''(Título do filme chega)'' *''(Toca música tema)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Esse nome você deveria saber.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Ele é a estrela do show'' *''Ele é mais do que você pensa'' *''Ele tem o máximo de rosa'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby é o único'' *''Ele vem de volta para você'' *''Ele vem de volta para você'' *''Dê tudo o que você tem'' *''Dê o seu melhor tiro'' *''Ele vai enviar de volta para você com certeza'' *''(Trompete Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Salvando o dia'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Ele está aqui para ficar'' *''Não se deixe enganar pelo seu tamanho, você não acreditará em seus olhos'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby é o único'' *''Kirby, sim'' *(chilrear dos pássaros) *(Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, Rei Dedede, Adelena, Lololo, Lalala, Meta Knight, Tayo, Proko e Bonkers estão a caminho da Terra dos Sonhos) *Tayo: Sim, eu sinto o cheiro desse ar fresco, Proko, você sabe o que isso significa, amigo? *Proko: sim. *Tayo: Cheeseburgers, refrigerantes ... *Proko: ... biscoitos de creme ... *Tayo: ... maçãs ... *Proko: ... arroz ... *Nós: bananas ... *Proko: ... e uvas. *Bonkers: Tudo bem, vocês dois, não esqueçam o verdadeiro motivo de estarmos aqui. *Lololo: Estamos aqui para resolver uma missão. *Tayo e Proko: Ah ... *Lalala: Meus amigos estão esperando por eles na família, a terra mágica do brilho. *Adeleine: Ele realmente poderia usar nossa ajuda. Olha, ai está ele agora! *(Kamikari voando em direção a eles) *Waddle Dee: Então, quem são esses caras? *Kirby: Bem, nós somos os heróis e heroínas. *Ribbon: Claro! Eu gosto do som disso. *Waddle Dee: Espero que seja um ótimo momento. *Meta Knight: Sorte para mim, eu tenho meus caminhos ... *Kamikari: Kirby ... *Kirby: O que foi isso ... Você é ... *Kamikari: Sim, Kirby. Eu sou Kamikari, o sábio lendário rei real. *Tayo: Fico feliz em conhecê-lo, Kamikari, eu sou Tayo. Eu acho que você já conheceu meu melhor amigo Proko. *(Kamikari olhou para Proko e acenou para ele) *Proko: Olá. *Kamikari: Eu pensei que você poderia precisar de um bom parceiro com sua conexão. *Tayo: Tenho certeza de que ficaremos longos, certo, Proko? *Proko: Absolutamente. *Kamikari: Venha agora, nós temos um contrato, pessoal, estas são suas assinaturas, não é? *Tayo: Por que eu acho que sim ... *Rei Dedede: Claro que é! Nós até testemunhamos isso, certo, Proko? *Proko: Certo, Dedede ... *Meta Knight: Receio que não haja sempre de bom humor. *Kamikari: Bom, agora está resolvido. Eu quero que vocês conheçam meus amigos. *(De repente, alguém estava sussurrando no mato) *Kamikari: Ah, aqui está um deles agora ... *Adeleine: Uh, sem ofensa, Kamikari, mas que educação um dragão poderia ter na floresta? *Kirby: Espero que eles estejam suspeitando ... *(Um dragão de gelo roxo salta da sarça, com um lindo sorriso no rosto) *Estela: O que há de errado com a tempestade de neve? Meu nome é Estela, filha do dragão de gelo. Prazer em conhecê-lo. *Tayo: D-D-Dragão de gelo... *Proko: ...F-F-Filha?! *(De repente, um grito alto ouviu, Tayo e Proko olhou em volta nervosamente, havia um besouro de veado marrom avermelhado com mandibles de ouro, de pé sobre uma rocha) *Waddle Dee: Parece com Bugzzy se ela fosse um inseto. *Lololo: Legal! É outro! *Kamikari: Willow, irmã de Bugzzy para ser exato. Venha conhecer seus novos heróis e heroínas, Willow. *Willow: Olá, você é o rei Dedede. *Rei Dedede: Esse é o meu nome, não o use, acho que você já ouviu falar de mim. *Willow: Claro, seus pais cresceram na mesma floresta antes de ela ir para o campo de jardim quando a Terra dos Sonhos era uma aldeia. É bom conhecer você, sua alteza. *Rei Dedede: Prazer em conhecê-lo também, Willow. *(Havia uma amiga do círculo verde com seus patins e pintando seus maravilhosos quadros) *Elisabete: Olá pessoal, eu sou a Elisabete, filha do Paint Roller. Eu gosto de pintar quadros, cartazes e arte. *Proko: Para seu prazer, Elisabete. *Tayo: Vamos lá, pessoal, vamos embora. *(Kirby e os outros entraram no caminho) *Kamikari: Eu acho que eles estão apenas ansiosos para encontrar o quarto deles. Eles devem estar cansados. *Elisabete: Mas eles não parecem estar cansados ... *Estela: Sim, é como se eles nunca tivessem encontrado um amigo antes ... *(Elisabete, Estela, Kamikari e Willow riem) *(Kirby e os outros patinam até parar) *Tayo: Talvez possamos investigar isso. *Proko: Espero que sim. *Kirby: Uh, pessoal, quais são esses caminhos? Você não quer conhecer o resto dos amigos? *(Kirby e os outros viram um campo com milhares de flores) *Tayo: Aqueles eram amigos, Kirby, eles eram dragões e até os insetos! *Waddle Dee: Eles pareciam legais comigo. *(Havia outro amigo que era pele azul e asas de insetos voando, ela veio no campo) *Tayo: Veja o que eu quero dizer? *Pénelopé Bronto: Olá, sou Pénelopé Bronto, podia voar pela floresta e era a irmã de Bronto Burt. *(Pénelopé Bronto voou para as flores e começou a colecionar) *Pénelopé Bronto: Você me coleciona sobre flores? *King Dedede: Nada mal, Pénelopé Bronto. Mas você conhece alguma loja e jardim? *Kirby: Não há tempo para jardinagem, temos que fazer compras! *(Kirby e os outros correram para o caminho) *Elisabete: Não se preocupe, caras, nós temos que encontrá-los ... *Waddle Dee: Como se sabe sobre eles? *Proko: Não tem como ficar e cuidar! *Tayo: Rápido, ali! *(Kirby e os outros finalmente viram uma planície, e eles viram um covil) *Tayo: Isso parece um bom esconderijo ... *(Tayo, Proko e Kirby se esconderam em um covil, mas rapidamente acabaram) *Tayo, Proko e Kirby: DEBANDADA!! *(No entanto, a debandada não estava lá, essa amiga paquiderme acinzentada saiu da toca, ela era muito pequena. Ela até tinha um grande laço rosa na cabeça) *Madalena: (bocejando) *Tayo: Desculpe, nós te acordamos ... *(Tayo e Proko olharam ao redor, Elisabete, Estela, Willow, Pénelopé Bronto e Kamikari se aproximaram deles) *Kamikari: Oh maravilhoso. Eu vejo que você conhece meu amigo mais novo. Esta é a Madalena, a filha do Phan-Phan. *(Madalena sorriu enquanto levantava o baú para o céu, olhando para todos) *Adeleine: Você é tão grande e fofo! *(Adeleine foi até Madalena e abraçou-a) *Rei Dedede: Estes elefantes andaram na selva e brincaram no bebedouro? *Meta Knight: Você conhece Adeleine há um tempo, você deveria conhecê-lo melhor agora ... *Rei Dedede: justo o suficiente. *Kirby: Ela é tão fofa. *Madalena: Eles são os novos heróis e heroínas? *Estela: Sim, Madalena, estamos esperando por eles há muito tempo. *Tayo: (rindo nervosamente) Não vale a pena, você não vai querer nos machucar, só estamos achatados! *Proko: Sim, apenas achatado! *Pénelopé Bronto: (risos) Oh, eles são estranhos, Elisabete! *Elisabete: Eles estão em boa forma, Penny. *Kirby: Puxa, obrigada! *Tayo: boa forma? Para quê? *Estela: Para nos ensinar como vencer os outros times de futebol, é claro. *Madalena: Sim, eles ganham todas as vezes! Eu nunca vou conseguir um troféu para o meu armário de troféus. *(Pénelopé Bronto voou em um galho de árvore, pendurado de cabeça para baixo como um morcego) *Pénelopé Bronto: Precisamos de um time com super! *(Willow se movendo como se estivesse jogando basquete) *Willow: Alguém que poderia nos mostrar os movimentos certos! *Tayo: Esse é meu amigo Proko, ele e os outros têm mais movimentos do que um jogador de esportes japoneses! *Proko: Sim, está certo. *Tayo: Não se preocupe, Madalena, nós vamos ajudá-lo a conseguir um troféu. *Madalena: Obrigado. Porque eu era do tamanho de um elefante, você sabe. *Tayo: Não tem problema para mim. *Willow: Estou tão feliz que posso voar! Ribbon, você quer voar comigo? *(Ribbon deu de ombros com um sorriso) *Ribbon: Por que não? *(Ribbon e Willow voando juntos) *Proko: Whoa! *Estela: Oh, é tão bom você vir aqui, pessoal. *Elisabete: Sim, você é bem vindo aqui! *Kamikari: Bem, estou feliz que tudo esteja resolvido. *Tayo: Nossa, vocês devem ter sido superados pela sua calorosa recepção! *(Kirby e os outros encontram sua nova casa à noite) *Tayo: É isso, rapazinho. Lar Doce Lar! (risos) *Proko: Você não consegue, você sabe, livre de compromisso? *Tayo: Sim, a vida do cotovelo até o cotovelo me lembra um pouco. Este lugar tem tudo. Refrescos frescos ... *(Proko entrega a Tayo uma enorme taça de lama) *Tayo: ... pequena rede acolhedora, uma adorável característica da água - e é toda minha. *Proko: Ooh, ótimo! Eu já fiz duas camas! Um para você e um para mim. *Tayo: (bocejos) Ohh! Puxa, todo esse trabalho de construção me envolveu. Acho que vou me entregar cedo. *(Tayo rasteja sobre a cama menor e se acomoda na cama maior do tamanho de Proko) *Quem somos: Ahh! Sim ... *(Proko circula ao redor duas vezes, então de alguma forma se enche na cama menor. Uma perna sai lateralmente, mas ele fica confortável de qualquer maneira) *Proko: Ahh ... boa noite. *Tayo: durma bem. *(O sol da manhã subiu na floresta, Kamikari acordou cedo, chamando todos os outros) *Kamikari: Pronto para algum exercício de manhã cedo, Kirby? *Kirby: Você aposta, Kamikari. Quer que eu acorde Tayo e Proko? *Kamikari: Não, não se incomode. Eu deixei ele acordar. *(Tayo e Proko dormindo. Tayo está enrolado em Proko; Proko está deitado de costas. Ambos estão roncando. Em seu ronco, Proko ocasionalmente murmura "ouro, ouro". Kirby, em seguida, caminhou para o lado de Tayo e bate-lo para tentar acordar ele. No entanto, não funcionou) *Tayo: Mais cinco minutos, mãe. *(Kirby apareceu com um despertador, e depois tocou em Tayo e Proko) *Tayo e Proko: AAGH! *Tayo: Isso foi bom. Parece que estou fazendo alguns exercícios matinais. *Proko: Boa ideia. *(Enquanto isso, Kirby e os outros se reuniram na selva do oásis) *Estela: Kamikari disse que estaríamos tendo aulas de dança esta manhã. *Tayo: Então vocês estão tendo aulas de dança, não é? *Elisabete: Claro que podemos, Tayo. *Tayo: Muito bem, Elisabete, vamos dançar por agora. *Madalena: Venha, Proko. Dance com a gente. *Proko: não sei ... *Madalena: Por favor, por favor *Proko: Ok, tudo bem ... Nós vamos praticar alguns movimentos de dança. Venha, vamos mostrar-lhe como! Vamos dançar! *Nós somos: Sim. *("It's Always New" canção começa) *Tayo e Proko: (cantando) ♪ São vistos meus amigos, como se todos estivessem de acordo ♪ *Nós: ♪ Ele é mais legal que o Proko! ♪ *Proko: ♪ Ele é mais legal que eu! ♪ *Tayo: Parece tão estranho, mas veio de Kamikari! ♪ *Proko: Ele também se reúne *Tayo: ♪ Sim, ele é um bom aviário ♪ *Tayo e Proko: ♪ Eles foram treinados de todos nós, achando nossa menor coisa ♪ *Proko: ♪ Com um coração muito bom de nós! ♪ *Tayo e Proko: ♪ Então eles tocam um relógio em um ding, Oh! É sempre novo para meus amigos por um tempo, levante-se e brilhe para fazer você sorrir, você sabe que a resposta está certa? É sempre novo, que dia maravilhoso! ♪ *Tayo: Meninas, é a sua vez! *Proko: Venha, você sabe o que fazer. *Estela, Elisabete, Willow, Pénelopé Bronto e Madalena: Nós fazemos! (cantando) ♪ É sempre novo para meus amigos por um tempo, levante e brilhe para fazer você sorrir, você sabe que a resposta está bem ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Estela, Elisabete, Willow, Pénelopé Bronto e Madalena: ♪ É sempre novo, que dia maravilhoso! ♪ *Estela: ♪ Eu posso deslizar em colinas, como pinguins fazem ♪ *Elisabete: ♪ Então eu posso pintar as fotos, também é verdade ♪ *Willow: ♪ zumbindo com nossas asas ♪ *Pénelopé Bronto: ♪ Eu tenho certeza que eles ♪ *Madalena: ♪ eu posso pisar, eu posso trombetear como eu poderia ♪ *(Trombetas de Madalena) *Tayo: ♪ Eles podem resolver quase todas as missões mutáveis! ♪ *Pénelopé Bronto: ♪ Sempre fazemos com habilidades disponíveis! ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Estela, Elisabete, Salgueiro, Pénelopé Bronto e Madalena: ♪ ''Oh! É sempre novo para meus amigos por um tempo, levante-se e brilhe para fazer você sorrir, você sabe que a resposta está certa? É sempre novo o que é um dia maravilhoso! É sempre novo para meus amigos por um tempo, levante-se e brilhe para fazer você sorrir, você sabe que responde tudo bem ♪'' *Tayo e Proko: ''♪ 'é sempre novo ♪'' *Willow, Pénelopé Bronto e Elisabete: ♪ É sempre novo ♪ *Estela e Madalena: ♪ É sempre novo ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Estela, Elisabete, Willow, Pénelopé Bronto e Madalena: ♪ ''Que dia maravilhoso! ♪'' *(Kirby e os outros torcendo) *Tayo: Obrigado. Muito obrigado. *King Dedede: Vocês são muito gratos! *Proko: Bem, essa é a coisa! *Madalena: Essa música realmente me deixa bonita! *Nós somos: Obrigado, Madalena. *(Lentamente emergiu das sombras. Era um velho inimigo meu; Vipypno com grandes olhos amarelos, um corpo muito longo e verde com muitas faixas marrons escuras descendo pelas costas, com espinhos na cabeça. Ele então olhou para os outros, encantado ) *Vipypno: Hmmm, meus olhos de cobra me enganam? (risos) o que temos aqui? É o Kirby. Que maravilha ... *Proko: Bem, você está com a gente agora, pessoal. Você está melhor. Você tem tudo que precisa aqui. Como cerca de jog por um tempo? *Estela: Isso é outra coisa boa, você está cercado por seus amigos, um dos quais tem vontade de correr com a gente. *Tayo: Oh, qualquer um. Nós tivemos um concurso antes. *(Mais tarde, Kirby e os outros se juntaram nos primeiros exercícios da manhã, saíram correndo da floresta, seguidos pelos amigos) *Kirby: Siga-nos, rapazes, não há nada como uma pequena corrida para colocar seus corpos em forma. *(corte para Kirby, Ribbon e Bonkers) *Ribbon: E nós temos que voar com asas! *Bonkers: Sim, como eu sempre digo isso! (risos) *(corte para Elisabete e Estela) *Estela: Ah, não há nada como sentir o vento correndo através de suas espinhas. *Elisabete: Isso é bom para o coração. Os meus estão batendo rápido. *(corte para Willow e Madalena) *Willow: Como você está, Madalena? *Madalena: ótimo, salgueiro. Eu tenho legwarmers embutidos. *(Kirby e os outros atropelaram os pássaros, voando com as asas) *Tayo: Hey, pássaros, suas asas são bem elegantes sobre isso! *Proko: Uau, eu acho que sua luz piloto ainda está se aquecendo. *(corte para Elisabete e Pénelopé Bronto) *Elisabete: Eu adoro correr pelas árvores. *Pénelopé Bronto: Eu também. (risos) *(Elisabete passou por Kirby e os outros) *Elisabete: O último é uma boa maçã. *(Naquele momento, uma avalanche de maçãs caiu sobre Kirby e os outros. As maçãs que não os atingiram, escorregaram, fazendo com que caíssem no chão.) *Kirby: Bem, enquanto estivermos aqui, podemos parar para dar uma mordida. *(Kirby, Tayo e Proko pegaram uma maçã e morderam.) *Estela: Oh, estas são maçãs de paixão. Você gosta deles? Eles são incríveis, são bons. *Tayo: Uau, vocês, amigos, com certeza têm um gosto estranho. *Proko: Bem, pessoal, é melhor irmos. *(Kirby e os outros continuaram correndo com os amigos atrás deles, uma maçã na mão de cada amigo) *(Enquanto isso, no vulcão covil) *Vipypno: Kamihino! Dragões Malignos do Passado! Fale comigo! *(Uma entidade vulcânica surge do poço) *Kamihino: (rindo ameaçadoramente) *Vipypno: Você é? *Kamihino: Sim. Eu sou Kamihino. *Vipypno: Que surpresa! *Kamihino: Ninguém se atreveu a falhar com o grande rei nem uma vez, mas vocês, vocês não falharam de uma vez. Do fundo do meu vulcão, enviei-lhe instruções simples para seguir. Mas você vai hipnotizar Kirby e capturá-los em uma lava fervente! Não existe agora nenhuma outra fonte de energia neste mundo ... *Vipypno: Eu sei que tivemos alguns sorte ... reveses *Kamihino: E ganhou! Mas, desde que o seu trapalhão conseguiu me libertar, estou me sentindo ... generoso. *Vipypno: Ah, claro ... *Kamihino: Ainda há uma maneira de acumular o poder necessário para escravizar este mundo, e desta vez ... Desta vez, o grande rei fará com que você faça o certo! *(Enquanto isso na floresta) *Willow: Cara, estou com fome como minha família! *Kirby: Cara, eu não tive muito exercício em muito tempo. *Elisabete: Bom para o coração. *Tayo: O que devemos fazer até que Kamikari venha com nossa comida? *(Madalena se virou para o rei Dedede) *Madalena: Por que você não nos conta algumas histórias? *Rei Dedede: Oh ... Um ... eu não sei ... assim ... *Willow: Eu ouvi sobre vocês do Tio Berthold. *Elisabete: Minha mãe e meu pai dizem que ele conhece vocês também! *Kirby: Não, eu não sabia que Paul tinha um filho. *Elisabete: Bem, meus pais são o Paint Roller. *Adeleine: Bem, estou feliz que ele tenha encontrado alguém ... *(Madalena sorriu, depois Pénelopé Bronto voando com Estela) *Pénelopé Bronto: Você conhece nossos pais também? *King Dedede: Eu acho que posso conhecer sua mãe ... O nome dela é Sierra? *Estela: Sim, ela é, como você a conhece? *Rei Dedede: Ela é quem realmente vive nas montanhas frias há muitos anos. *Proko: Oh, caramba *Estela: Mãe não é apenas uma delícia? *Rei Dedede (risos) Bem, ela foi desafiadoramente encantadora para mim antes de conhecer seu pai, eu acredito. *Madalena: Adeleine, você conheceu meu pai, Tusker e mãe, Westley? *Adeleine: Talvez ... eu vou ter que ver ... *(Música "Good for Friends" começa) *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Todo mundo tem muito bem para os amigos e todo mundo tem um pequeno encontro, Todo mundo vai te fazer feliz às vezes e todo mundo vai te deixar ótima, Eles vão pular no seu galho, ou pular na sua rocha ou você cai em uma lagoa, Assim como a vida que eles são bons para trabalhar, como a sorte, Eles são apenas um pouco além. ♪ *Kirby: Yeah! (cantando) ♪ ''Todo mundo quer fazer a coisa certa, só às vezes eles fazem tudo errado, quando eles acham que você acha que eles realmente fraco e pouco, eles agem como se terrível grande e forte, Eles clopping todo, e falar bem alto, mas é apenas fingir, eles estão enfiando as pernas no ar ♪'' *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Quando eles podem querer ser amigos ♪ *Tayo e Proko (cantando): ♪ Ninguém é só preto ou branco, somos cor de rosa ♪ *Estela (cantando): ♪ ♪ e amarelo *Willow (cantando): ♪ ♪ e verde *Rei Dedede (cantando): ♪ Às vezes estamos errados ♪ *Kirby (cantando): ♪ Às vezes estamos certos ♪ *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Mas principalmente, estamos em algum lugar entre ♪ (risos) *Elisabete (cantando): ♪ ''Todo mundo tem um lado negro para eles ♪'' *Madalena (cantando): ♪ Todo mundo tem um pouco de luz ♪ *Kirby (cantando): ♪ Alguém com quem você se importa pode ferir seus sentimentos ♪ *Pénelopé Bronto (cantando): ♪ E então ele pode fazer tudo certo ♪ *Rei Dedede (cantando): ♪ Talvez ele seja mal-humorado, talvez ele grite ♪ *Estela (cantando): ♪ Talvez ele encha a sua cabeça cheia de dúvidas ♪ *Rei Dedede: Hm? *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Mas se você o virar do avesso, é bom para os amigos ♪ *Tayo e Proko: Sim, os outros podem ser bons para os amigos. *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Todo mundo tem ♪ *Adeleine, Tayo e Proko (cantando): ♪ Good for Friends ♪ *Rei Dedede (cantando): ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ bom bom ♪'' bom bom *Kirby, King Dedede, Adelena, Tayo, Proko, Estela, Elisabete, Willow, Pénelopé Bronto e Madalena (cantando): ''♪ Bom para os Amigos ♪ *Estela: Isso é mais parecido. *Kirby: Sim. Obrigado pessoal. Eu me sinto melhor agora. *Rei Dedede: Maravilhoso. *Tayo: Estou feliz que seja a noite dos pais ... *Proko: Uh-huh. *Kirby: Eu acho legal conhecer dragões de gelo, insetos, criaturas circulares e enormes elefantes. *Willow: Espero que fiquemos bons o suficiente para o Fantasy High School quando envelhecermos o suficiente. *Bonkers: Tenho certeza de que vocês meninas serão boas o suficiente para a Fantasy High School. *Kamikari: Venha e pegue! *(Kirby e os outros correram) *Rei Dedede: Puxa, achei que você nunca perguntaria! *Tayo: Sobre o tempo para acabar com o apetite, huh, Proko? *Proko: Yeah! *Lololo: Uau, isso parece bem gostoso! *Lalala: Sim, isso realmente acontece. *Kamikari: Sim, eu certamente espero que sim. *(Madalena então caminhou até Kamikari) *Madalena: Posso alimentar o fardo de feno, Kamikari? Eu posso? *Kamikari: Claro que você pode, Madalena. *(Madalena comeu alguns lá) *Kamikari: O que eu tenho para te dizer? Mastigue antes de engolir. Vejo? *(Kirby e os outros concordaram) *Tayo: Vamos nos separar, deve haver algo para comer muitas frutas e legumes. *Proko: Yeah! *(Adeleine riu um pouco) *Tayo: O que é tão engraçado? *Adeleine: Você soou como eu por um minuto. *Bonkers: Sim, você realmente fez. *Tayo: Ei, isso parece um bom lugar para roubar um pouco de comida. *(Tayo parou na frente de um tronco. Proko o pressiona com seus chifres, revelando muitas frutas e legumes. Tayo pega um.) *Kirby: O que é aquilo? *Tayo: Uma baga. Como é isso? *Kirby: Yum! *Tayo: (comendo, boca cheia) Mmmm. Tem gosto de frango. *(Proko mastigou uma das suas uvas.) *Proko: saboroso, mas bom. *Tayo: (pegando uma banana) Essas são iguarias raras. Mmmm (mastiga) Banana, com um munch muito agradável. *Proko: Você aprenderá a amá-los. *Tayo: Estou dizendo a vocês, essa é a ótima vida. *Kamikari: De vez em quando, algo fresco entra. *(Elisabete mastigando uma pêra) *Elisabete: Saborosa pêra, Yum! *Willow: Você não ficará com fome por muito tempo! *Estela: Eu preferiria que tivesse comida suculenta e nutritiva, mas espero que vocês gostem. *Tayo e Proko: Claro! *(De volta ao vulcão Lair) *Kamihino: Então, Kirby e os outros amigos conseguiram alguns novos heróis e heroínas? (risos maldosamente) Ele vai se encaixar perfeitamente no meu plano. *Vipypno: Foi uma coisa boa que eu joguei alguns dos meus binóculos espiões na floresta. (rindo) *Kamihino: Você fez bem, Vipypno. Em breve terei todos esses bons amiguinhos ao meu alcance. E então eu, Kamihino, dragões malignos do passado, serei o dragão mais poderoso, em todo o glorioso futuro! (rindo ameaçadoramente) *Vipypno: (rindo) *(O riso como juntou-se por algum exército de dragões) *(Enquanto isso na floresta) *Kamikari: Eu fiz isso hoje de manhã. *Rei Dedede: Bem, se você insistir. Obrigado. *(Bonkers, em seguida, derramou um copo de suco de Kamikari) *Kamikari: Delicioso se eu disser isso mesmo ... *Kirby: Eu digo que os amigos estão prontos para jogar seus jogos. O que você disse? *Rei Dedede: Hum, bem, vamos relatar aqui em muitas horas. *Tayo: Parece que a sua alteza está toda aquecida para o jogo. *Kamikari: É melhor você começar a preparar os amigos, pessoal. *Bonkers: Qual é a pressa, Kamikari? Temos muitas horas até o jogo. Isso é muito tempo! *Proko: Ele está certo! *(dissolva-se a Kamikari, Willow, Estela, Elisabete, Madalena e Pénelopé Bronto) *(Willow, Estela, Elisabete, Madalena e Pénelopé Bronto usando as roupas de aeróbica) *Elisabete: Obviamente nós somos simplesmente para uma grande aeróbica, nós sabemos. *Kamikari: É fácil perguntar, Elisabete. Vamos ver ... Primeira posição ... Segunda ... Não, não é. Estagiário sempre foi para fazer. Vamos começar uma ordem ... quero dizer, exercício, vamos? *Madalena: eu faço. Eu também adoro exercitar também. *Kamikari: Claro, Madalena. *(Mais tarde no campo, Kirby e os outros ajudando os amigos a entrar em forma para o próximo jogo contra o time) *Tayo: É isso aí, pessoal, você está indo muito bem. Faça o rugido, Estela, faça o rugido! *(Estela solta um rugido feroz) *Tayo: Screech, Willow, Screech! *(Willow usando um guincho feroz) *Tayo: Isso mantém sua cauda em forma, Estela. *Estela: Muito obrigada, Tayo. *(Madalena estava se equilibrando em uma grande bola) *Madalena: E eu estou mantendo meu tronco em forma. *Kamikari: Você certamente é, Madalena. Aeróbica é para todos. *(Bonkers pendurando barras de macaco, Elisabete estava fazendo uma dança rollerskating no lugar) *Kirby: É isso, Elisabete. Você mantém os joelhos retos. *(Tayo estava pulando na sua cauda, enquanto Pénelopé Bronto zumbia ao redor, rindo) *Tayo: O exercício não é divertido, Penny? *Pénelopé Bronto: Sim. Sim, é realmente fora da árvore. *Tayo: Mais na árvore, se você me perguntar. *King Dedede: Ok, todo mundo. É hora de começar nossos exercícios para cima e para baixo. *Kamikari: Mostre a ele, pessoal. *(Madalena levantando sua tromba para cima e para baixo, até que ela trombetaou) *Estela: Soa bem, Madalena. Você tem o material de treinamento. *Tayo: Ok, para cima. Baixa. Acima. Baixa. *(Proko treinando um longo salto) *Tayo: Esse é o espírito, Proko. *Kirby: E isso é um som. *Kamikari: Vamos lá, pessoal. Vamos ouvir isso. *(Estela usando seu rugido, Willow usando seu grito e Madalena usando seu baú para tocar a trombeta) *Bird # 1: Eu amo todo o som. *Bird # 2: Eu também. *Tayo: É isso aí pessoal. Vamos ouvir aqueles tinidos de metal. *(Lololo e Lalala estavam fazendo um Dance Dance, Tayo e Proko começaram a fazer alongamentos no pescoço) *Proko: Bem, isso nos dá tempo suficiente para soltar os músculos do pescoço. *(Pénelopé Bronto girando e saltando, depois pendurando seu galho de árvore) *Pénelopé Bronto: Isso é solto o suficiente? *Tayo: Claro. *(Tayo usando o rabo e começa a girar e pular, depois pendurado em seu galho de árvore) *Pénelopé Bronto: Isso é bom! *(Mais tarde, Kirby e os outros estavam prontos para o concurso de natação) *Elisabete: Eu amo nadar. *(Elisabete pula na água. Kamikari viu o que Elisabete fez.) *Kamikari: Ela seria uma mergulhadora muito melhor se aprendesse a manter os pés juntos. *Elisabete: Entre! A água está bem! *(Willow mergulha na água, então Estela ri e ela mergulha na água também) *(Tayo e Proko mergulham na água) *Estela: Oh, esta água é tão quente quanto uma banheira. *Tayo: Bem, quando em Roma. *Pénelopé Bronto: Espere por nós, Tayo! *Madalena: Meus pais me ensinaram a nadar. Eu posso fazer um Sumatra e meio. *(Pénelopé Bronto e Madalena mergulham na água) *Proko: Sumatra e meio? (risos) só na Índia, eu acho. *Estamos: Tudo bem, pessoal. *(Tayo, Proko e os outros nadaram pelo rio) *Proko: Uma volta ao redor do rio e depois sai da água. *Tayo: E no campo de futebol. *Elisabete: Você está certo, Tayo. *Estela: Estamos prontos para esse outro time de futebol. *Salgueiro: Vá Equipe! *Pénelopé Bronto: (risos) *Madalena: Eu vou trazer um troféu para meus pais. *(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad e o grupo de dragões estava assistindo o Tayo, Proko e os outros) *Justin: Você está de olho nesses amigos, Chester? *Chester: Sim, Justin. Como você comandou, eu não os deixarei sair da minha vista. *Justin: excelente. *(Kirby e os outros finalmente encontraram Justin e seu clã de dragões apareceram para o jogo) *Colton: Olha, Justin. Esses caras até os tocam. *Estela: Oh, espero que isso não seja um dragão líder. *Willow: Esses bandidos ficam em pé. *Madalena: Seu jogo deve te vestir na pele que não encolhe da próxima vez. *Justin: Se vocês estão jogando por aí, temos um jogo para ganhar. *Kamikari: Então deixe o jogo começar! *(Mais tarde, quando eles chegaram na arena de futebol, Estela, Elisabete, Willow, Pénelopé Bronto e Madalena estavam no canto azul, então Justin e seu clã estavam no canto vermelho) *Kamikari: Alguma outra queixa, Justin? *Justin: Bem. Precisamos de um árbitro. *(Tayo foi até a cadeira de arbitragem e entrou nela) *Tayo: Não tem problema. Eu serei o árbitro para este jogo de futebol. *Neal: Vamos virar para ver quem serve primeiro. *Willow: Não tem problema. *Tad: Nós deveríamos jogar uma moeda. *Rei Dedede: Oh, bem então. Quem tem uma moeda? *(Bonkers apareceu com um quarto na mão) *Rei Dedede: Oh, obrigado. *(King Dedede jogou a moeda no ar) *King Dedede: Ligue para ele. Cabeças! *Lololo e Lalala: Vai, vai, time! *Tayo: Certo, garotas. Vamos fazer um bom jogo limpo. *Estela, Willow, Elisabete, Madalena e Pénelopé Bronto: Sim, estamos prontos. *Tayo: Certo, dragões ruins, melhor pé pra frente. *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad e o grupo dos dragões: estamos prontos. *(Proko sopra o apito e o jogo começa com Elisabete chutando a bola) *Rei Dedede: E lá vai o chute. *(Willow passa a bola para Pénelopé Bronto, que chuta para Madalena. Ela passa a bola para Estela enquanto ela usa uma aranha em um dos Justin's Clan, que ele assustou, Estela chuta a bola para o gol) *Adeleine: Bondade. *(Bonkers, em seguida, coloque um 1 ao lado do nome dos amigos no placar) *Estela: Você está bem, minha bela dama. Siga em frente com o jogo! *(Colton passou a bola, mas Willow chutou de volta) *Willow: Não no meu turno! *(Pénelopé Bronto chuta a bola) *Lalala: Eles não têm regras? *Lololo: Claro que eles fazem. Esses amigos os criam à medida que avançam. *(Justin chuta a bola, mas Madalena manda a bola com a tromba e cai no gol) *(Bonkers coloca 2 ao lado do nome dos amigos no placar) *Kirby: Oh, ela quase teve então. *Tayo: Parece que ela acabou por esse tempo. *(Então Elisabete passa a bola para Estela, depois para Willow, depois para Pénelopé Bronto e depois para Madalena) *Justin: Não fique aí parado, cérebro de ervilha! Encabece isto! *Estela, Willow, Elisabete, Madalena e Pénelopé Bronto: Vamos ver isso! *(Estela passa a bola para Willow, depois para Elisabete, depois para Pénelopé Bronto e depois para Madalena, e chuta para o gol) *Rei Dedede: Nós temos um vencedor! *(Kirby e os outros aplaudiram) *Estela: Objetivo! *Willow: Sim! (rindo) *Elisabete: O jogo acabou. Nós ganhamos! *(Kamikari entregando Madalena o troféu) *Kamikari: Aqui, Madalena. Para o seu gabinete de troféus. *Madalena: Obrigado, Kamikari. *Chester: Eu não entendi. Nós temos as táticas. *Colton: Nós tivemos a estratégia. *Tad: Nós tínhamos o equipamento. *Neal: Mas ainda perdemos. *Justin: Não deprimente, cérebro de ervilha. *(Mais tarde naquela noite na floresta) *Willow: Esta será a nossa festa de verão mais feliz de todas. *Madalena: Porque temos um troféu para mostrar em nosso Open Home. *Tayo: Open Home? Vocês meninas nunca mencionaram isso antes. É algum tipo de festa ou algo assim? *Estela: É apenas o maior evento do ano mágico da terra. *Bonkers: Haverá comida? *Estela: Oh, muitas guloseimas, Bonkers. Kamikari está agora. *Bonkers: Você ouviu isso, Proko? *Proko: O primeiro amigo chega a lamber o pote! *(Tayo e Proko viram Kamikari colecionando algum alimento identificável) *Kamikari: Ah, eu adoro fazer sushi. *Tayo: Podemos ajudá-lo? *Kamikari: Não obrigado, Tayo. Eu já tenho um. Mas eu posso deixar você mastigar um. *Proko: Você ouviu isso, Tayo? *Tayo: Ah sim. Sushi. Completamente usado, e tudo para nós! *(Estela entrou na floresta, atraída pelo cheiro) *Estela: Mmmmmmm, algo cheira bem. *Proko: Ugh, eu vou dizer isso. *Tayo: O que é esse cheiro? É maravilhoso. *Estela: Deliciosamente bom. Sushi fresco, fresco da tabela. *Kamikari: Feito com pepino, imitação de caranguejo, carne, cenoura, atum, salmão e abacate. *Tayo e Proko: Abacate? Yum! *Kamikari: Pénelopé Bronto, são os biscoitos de pêra prontos para assar ainda? *Pénelopé Bronto: (rindo) Eles serão assim que eu os assar. *Nós somos: Whoa. *(Pénelopé Bronto veio até ele, e Tayo deu suas peras na cesta) *Pénelopé Bronto: Obrigado, Tayo. *Tayo: Não tem problema. Parece este lugar apenas rastejando com guloseimas, não é? *Pénelopé Bronto: (risos) Nada é bom demais para nossos convidados. *(Enquanto isso, Kirby estava colocando uma tigela de ponche em uma mesa enquanto falava com Estela) *Kirby: Diga Estela. Quem vai chegar a esta casa aberta de qualquer maneira? *Estela: Todo mundo, Kirby. Meus pais eram Spencer e Sierra. *Kirby: Ah, são seus pais, Estela? *Estela: É uma foto de dragão de gelo deles. Mas eles aparecerão. *Kirby: Uau, isso parece bom. Eu tenho que dizer a Tayo e Proko. *(Kirby entrou na floresta e encontrou Tayo e Proko) *Tayo: Kirby? O que é isso? *Kirby: Nós temos um problema, pessoal. *Proko: eu vou dizer. Eu e Tayo só comemos sushi. *Kirby: Não. Os convidados que visitam a casa aberta são dragões, insetos e elefantes. *Nós somos: dragões? *Proko: Elefantes? *Tayo e Proko: e insetos? *(Kirby acenou com a cabeça) *Kirby: Sim. *Elisabete: Você tem que conhecer Edwin e Edina. *Madalena: e o coronel Tusker e Westley. *Willow: Não esqueça Wiley e Theresa. *Pénelopé Bronto: e Philip e Panya. *Rei Dedede: Parece estranho, certo? *Kirby: Sua alteza, vamos ser uma grande direção nesta terra com um monte de dragões, elefantes e insetos. *Rei Dedede: Criaturas amigáveis que você diz, Kirby? *Kirby: Nós vamos fazer alguma coisa. Nós podemos ficar aqui. *Rei Dedede: Não há necessidade de fazer a sua calcinha, Kirby. Não podemos ter certeza de que eles serão hostis. Quero dizer, suas filhas são muito legais e amigáveis. *Kirby: Bem, estou me arriscando. *Tayo: Você está certo, não tem como sermos esmagados por criaturas hoje à noite. *Rei Dedede: Muito bem, se isso faz você se sentir seguro, eu não vou te deter. *(Spencer, Sierra, Edwin, Edina, Wiley, Theresa, Felipe, Panya, Coronel Tusker, Westley e o exército de Phan Phan marcham rigidamente pelas escadas) *Elisabete: Mãe! Papai! *Willow: Meus pais estão me chamando. *Tayo: Ei, Kirby. Como todas as garotas se foram, por que não vamos também? *Kirby: Boa ideia. *(Kirby, Tayo e Proko viram todas as pessoas do lado de fora) *Proko: Ah sim! As pessoas! *(Pénelopé Bronto apareceu) *Tayo: É você, Penny. *Pénelopé Bronto: (rindo) Aí está você. Philip, Panya, conheça meus novos heróis. *Philip: Penny nos contou muito sobre você. *Panya: Claro que você fez, Philip, você está aqui, pessoal. *Tayo: Bem, obrigada, Panya. *Pénelopé Bronto: Veja, pai? Eles simplesmente adoram se exercitar. *(Tayo, Proko e Kirby, de repente eles sentiram algo imenso ao lado deles. Spencer e Sierra. *Tayo: AAHH! São eles grandes! *Spencer: É tão legal ver vocês aqui na sua casa. *Proko: Oh, você não quer nos machucar, Spencer. É comida de peixe. Pegue? *Tayo: Sim, e a minha comida é grub. Vejo? *(Spencer e Sierra olharam para Estela) *Sierra: Estela, estes são melhores dragões do que nós. *Estela: Eles são um pouco estranhos, mãe. Mas eles são incríveis heróis e heroínas. *(Elisabete, Edwin e Edina passaram por isso) *Elisabete: Lá estão eles, pai. *Edwin: sim. *(Coronel Tusker, Westley, Madalena e o exército de Phan Phan entraram) *Tayo: Oh meu Deus! É enorme! É gigantesco! *(Coronel Tusker pegando Tayo com seu baú) *Coronel Tusker: Quem é você? *Nós: Nós, e isso é Proko: *Proko: Ei, senhor, você machucou Tayo. *Coronel Tusker: Machucou ele? (risos) Eu quero abraçá-lo. *(Coronel Tusker abraça Tayo com seu baú, então Tusker coloca Tayo no chão) *Coronel Tusker: Por fazer minha filha se sentir como uma vencedora. *(Madalena segurando o troféu de futebol, Tayo olhou para ela, percebendo o que ele estava falando. Ele então olhou para ele, sorrindo) *Nós: Oh, aquilo. *Coronel Tusker: Sim. Vocês são amigos nos olhos de todas as nossas garotas. *Westley: Ele está certo, querida, você sabia que estávamos bem. *(Wiley, Theresa e Willow entraram nisso) *Wiley: Nós vamos usar um grito feroz para isso. Vamos dar-lhes três vivas. *(Com isso, Willow, Wiley e Theresa soltaram três gritos ferozes. Depois disso, todos começaram a aplaudi-los) *Kamikari: Agora que todos estão familiarizados, vamos descer para refrescos. Tenha um soco na festa de verão para todo mundo. *(Tayo e Proko estavam dando a Bonkers um punhado de festa de verão, que Ribbon então entregou a eles. *Kamikari: Esse é o espírito, pessoal. *(Tayo e Proko, em seguida, tomaram um gole do ponche, passando-o pela boca antes de engoli-lo) *Nós somos: Hmmm. Que gosto interessante. *Proko: sim. Tangy, ainda picante. *Kamikari: É uma receita antiga. Juicy Apple Punch, feito a partir de fresco. *Tayo: Sim, fresco. *Rei Dedede: Oh meu, Willow. Isso parece interessante. O que poderia ser? *Willow: Algo para o meu pai, sua alteza. Eu fiz isso na aula de Artes e Ofícios. *(Willow pegou uma lima próxima e colocou-a sobre as agulhas. Ela então fechou o item, deixando o polegar preso no topo de sua "cabeça", onde estava localizado um buraco. Ela levantou o item, apontando a "cabeça". "para um copo vazio próximo, e tirei o dedo polegar do topo, fazendo com que o suco verde esguichasse o topo e entrasse no copo.) *Willow: É um espremedor. *Rei Dedede: Ahh, interessante. *(Willow pegou o copo) *Willow: Agora você pode ter uma limonada amarga quando quiser, pai. *(Willow entregou a Wiley o copo. Ele colocou um braço em volta da filha e tomou um gole da limonada verde, fazendo com que o rosto se contraia da amargura. O rosto dele então voltou ao normal e ele olhou para Willow) *Wiley: Isso é maravilhoso, Willow. *(Wiley bebendo o resto) *Wiley: Aahh, legal e azedo. Isso faz minhas mandíbulas enrugarem. *(Enquanto isso, Estela estava mostrando a Spencer e a Sierra uma enorme armadura) *Estela: Eu fiz isso para você, papai. É uma armadura. *Spencer: Maravilhoso Exatamente o que eu preciso. Deixe-me experimentar. *(Estela então foi até ele em Spencer e Sierra e colocou as armaduras nelas. *Estela: Incrível. Cabe. *Spencer: legal. *Estela: Veja por si mesmo. *(Estela aparecendo em um rio, permitindo que Spencer e Sierra vissem as armaduras se encaixando no que seria seu reflexo) *Sierra: Isso é maravilhoso. *Tayo: Eu diria que é um presente muito pensativo, Spencer. Mas não é reflexo de você *Spencer: Que presente maravilhoso. *Kamikari: Todos os amigos trabalharam muito em seus presentes. *(Elisabete, em seguida, andou carregando o que parecia ser um novo balde de tinta colorida e um pincel) *Elisabete: Eu fiz meu presente na aula de ciências. É um homem de arte portátil. Com uma imagem colorida que dura semanas. *(Elisabete começou a pintar as fotos) *Elisabete: Para você. *(Edwin e Edina pegaram os baldes de tinta e os pincéis e começaram a pintar todas as fotos) *Edina: Isso coloca tintas nas minhas fotos. Obrigado, Elisabete. *Elisabete: De nada, mãe. Eu pensei que você iria receber uma carga fora disso. *Edwin: Sim, não se preocupe. *Kamikari: Mostre ao seu pai o que você fez, Madalena. *(Coronel Tusker e Westley se ajoelharam para pegar o presente de Madalena) *Madalena: É uma luz brilhante. Para iluminar a caverna mais escura. *Coronel Tusker: Que presente atencioso, Madalena. *Kamikari: E por último mas não menos importante, sua filha gostaria de tocar sua última composição para você. *(Pénelopé Bronto estava sentado em um show instrumental, virando-se para olhar para o groud) *Pénelopé Bronto: Chama-se "O Vôo Doce para Asas". (risos) *(Pénelopé Bronto começou a tocar sua música) *(Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, Justin e seu clã estavam ouvindo a música) *Chester: Parece que eles estão se divertindo, Justin. *Justin: Sim. Nós vamos usar o poço do vulcão e capturar Kirby. *(Pénelopé Bronto terminou sua música. Ela então se virou para uma platéia animada) *Philip: Fantástico, Pénelopé Bronto. *Kamikari: Bravo. *Willow: Sim! *Spencer: Isso fez minhas escamas estarem perfeitamente frias. *(Kirby e os outros estavam aplaudindo também) *Rei Dedede: Bravo, Pénelopé Bronto. *Proko: Ainda assim! Encore! *Tayo: Eu digo que nós damos essa mão. *Pénelopé Bronto: Obrigado, obrigada. *(dissolver ao vulcão pela manhã) *Justin: Nós quase os tivemos. Aqueles amigos podres estavam ganhando a partida. *Kamihino: Não há erro sobre isso, Justin. *Vipypno: Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, Kamihino. Kirby está tendo uma armadilha. Então agora o que? *Kamihino: Agora, você faz o Kirby contar tudo o que ele sabe. E você escuta. *Justin: Nós fomos a todo esse problema apenas para ouvir aquele pequeno idiota rosa? *Kamihino: Aquele pequeno idiota rosa era o Kirby. Ele conhece os pontos fortes de seus amigos, suas fraquezas, quem são seus aliados.Em suma, Kirby é o guardião de todo o herói da Terra dos Sonhos. *Vipypno: Ah, e se ele nos disser, então conheceremos todo o herói da Terra dos Sonhos. *Kamihino: E armado com esse conhecimento, assumindo a Terra dos Sonhos será uma questão simples. Até para você. *Justin: Sim, até para mim. Dragões governariam a Terra dos Sonhos. *Kamihino: Sim. Mas não há tempo a perder. Kirby é muito importante para o Dreamland. Sem dúvida que amigos podres já estão procurando. *Justin: Oh, vou fazer ele falar, tudo bem. Vai ser fácil. Ele não pegou esse Kirby desde que o encontramos. *(dissolver para a floresta, fita bocejando e alongamento) *Ribbon: Isso foi alívio. Agora, onde está alguém aqui? *(Kirby e os outros estavam dormindo) *Faixa de opções: Kirby! Vamos lá, Kirby, temos que ir. Acorde! *Kamikari: A fita está acordada ... *Rei Dedede: Claro que você fez, Kamikari ... *Ribbon: Acorde, Kirby! *Kirby: Ok, tudo bem. Estava vindo. Estava vindo. *(Kirby e os outros bocejam) *(Mais tarde, Kirby e os outros entraram na floresta para derrotar Kamihino e sua tropa de dragões) *(De repente, Kirby viu algo que fez seu suspiro. Foi Vipypno, mas tinha cores em espiral) *Vipypno: Com licença, posso ser de alguma ajuda? *(Kirby, nunca tendo encontrado esta cobra antes, nem sendo hipnotizado antes ou estar ciente do que ele poderia fazer, foi imediatamente ultrapassado pelas cores espirais. A expressão de medo de Kirby se transformou em um sorriso. Kirby se aproximou de Vipypno) *Vipypno: Você está perdido, pequenino? *(Vipypno manobrava a cabeça, fazendo parecer que Kirby assentia sim para sua pergunta) *Vipypno: Você é capturado? Estou chegando! *(Kirby foi incapaz de tirar os olhos de Vipypno enquanto ele sedutoramente falava com ele. Vipypno fez sinal para Kirby subir em cima de uma pequena rocha. Kirby fez isso e olhou para a cobra gigante.) *Tayo: O que você acha que eu sou irresponsável para cuidar dele? *Estela: E não se esqueça de preguiça, sem turnos e ... *Tayo: (chocado) Kirby! *(Vipypno sorriu para ele antes de usar o rabo e se preparar para pegar Kirby. Mas como parecia que Kirby seria capturado pela cobra, Tayo agarrou Kirby e o puxou para longe. Essa ação repentina fez com que Vipypno sentisse falta de Kirby e caísse no chão em vez disso) *Tayo: Kirby, fala comigo, pequenino! *(Kirby acordou de seu transe) *Kirby: Uh ... Hã? *Tayo: Você está bem aí, Kirby? *Proko: Eu acho, mas isso foi realmente assustador. Caindo desse ramo, mas também ... *Kirby: Foi um enorme ... *Tayo: Shh, tudo bem, Kirby, estamos aqui. *Kirby: Mas ... mas onde está a cobra, ele está vindo para cá? *Lololo: Não, ele não está, ele está indo embora. *Lalala: Sim, ele está indo embora então não precisamos ... oh meu Deus, olhe para isso. *(Tayo e Proko riram) *(Vipypno olhou para Tayo e Proko quando ele começou a se afastar em frustração) *Vipypno: Oh, eu mesmo levaria você para lá, mas tenho medo de atrasá-lo ... *(Vipypno repentinamente parando, ele estava confuso, mas quando ele olhou para trás ele percebeu que sua cauda estava presa entre duas pequenas árvores. Mas viu algo em sua cauda. Era um nó. Era disso que Tayo e Proko estavam rindo) *Tayo: Hehe, pessoal, ele tem um nó no rabo. *(Elisabete, Estela, Penélope Bronto, Madalena, Willow, Lololo e Lalala também notaram isso e caíram na gargalhada) *Willow: Oh meu Deus, isso é tão hillarious. *Lololo: Isso é o que eu chamo de uma cobra de cadarço. *Estela: Sim, aquela cobra de cadarço que tem um nó no rabo dele. *Vipypno: Heeheehee, ele tem um nó no rabo. *(Vipypno lutando para se libertar. Ele finalmente se libertou, mas ele puxou a cauda com tanta força que suas espirais colidiram com ele e eles foram posicionados como um acordeão. Vipypno, não querendo arriscar ser ridicularizado novamente, deslizou para longe) *Vipypno: Se eu ver aqueles amigos podres novamente, será cedo demais. Oooh, minha pobre espinha. *(Vipypno ainda tem o nó amarrado no rabo) *Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Elisabete, Estela, Pénelopé Bronto, Madalena, Willow, Lololo e Lalala: (rindo) *(Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Elisabete, Estela, Penélope Bronto, Madalena, Willow, Lololo e Lalala finalmente se acalmaram) *Proko: Isso foi engraçado. *(Kamikari para Tayo) *Kamikari: Então você salvou Kirby, pode? *Tayo e Kirby: Sim. *Waddle Dee: Espere um pouco ... acho que é areia movediça ?! *Rei Dedede: Waddle Dee ?! *Waddle Dee: Socorro! Ajude-me! *(Só então, Elisabete e Madalena notaram Waddle Dee) *Elisabete: Soa como Waddle Dee. *Madalena: Talvez eles estejam tentando ajudar e tirar a areia movediça também. *Waddle Dee: Alguém está vindo! *(Waddle Dee notou Elisabete e Madalena) *Waddle Dee: Nos ajude! *Madalena: Mas por quê? Você está preso na areia movediça! *Waddle Dee: Por favor, deixe-me sair desta areia movediça? *Elisabete: Sim, tudo bem. Você tentou puxar Waddle Dee da areia movediça. *(Elisabete mergulhou o fim do tronco na areia movediça, perto de Waddle Dee. Eles lentamente estenderam a mão e pegaram o tronco, tomando cuidado para não afundar ainda mais. Uma vez que todos estavam com as mãos no tronco, Elisabete e Madalena levaram o registro para cima. Eles levantaram tanto, ela lançou Waddle Dee no ar, ele caiu no chão não muito longe deles.) *Waddle Dee: Obrigado por nos tirar, pessoal. *Elisabete: Não tem problema. *Madalena: Você está bem. (risos) *(Tayo e Proko encontraram-se nas pedras pantanosas) *Tayo: Um pântano é muito pegajoso aqui. *Proko: Realmente? Boa. *(Tayo olha de volta para Proko e percebe que não era uma pedra, um enorme crocodilo se erguendo atrás dele) *Nós: AAAAHH! *(Proko vira e vê o crocodilo) *Proko: AAAAAHHH! Corra! *(Os dentes do crocodilo rangem logo atrás deles) *Tayo: Por aqui! *(Eles escapam por pouco, pulando de pedra em rocha através do rio e fora do alcance das mandíbulas dos crocodilos, enquanto mais e mais emergem da água. Eles descansam em duas "pedras" imóveis mais abaixo, e começam a ofegar) *Tayo: Esse foi um próximo. *Proko: sim ... *(As pedras em que estão sentadas se erguem e se revelam como mais cabeças de crocodilo.) *Tayo e Proko: AAAAHHHH! *(Tayo corre até um galho de árvore, ficando fora de alcance; no entanto, Proko passa correndo por ele, saltando de crocodilo para crocodilo rio abaixo.) *Tayo: Não! Não saia! *Proko: Eu vou distraí-los Corre! *(Proko desliza o último crocodilo na água; quando ele sobe, ofegando por ar, os crocodilos aparecem sobre ele) *(Tayo passando os crocodilos do galho dele) *Vamos: Cuidado! *(Proko está paralisado de medo; a boca aberta na frente dele é subitamente fechada por Tayo pulando em cima dele) *Tayo: Venha! *(Tayo e Proko escalam um ramo e sobem para o banco, fora do alcance do perigo. Do topo, eles arquejam e descansam por alguns instantes, depois voltam para olhar para a borda. O crocodilo está se aglomerando abaixo, furioso sendo enganado de sua refeição) *Tayo: Eu fiz isso ... eu fiz isso! *(Tayo "thhppbbts" os crocodilos) *Proko: Hah! *(Tayo e Proko voltam para Kirby e os outros) *Tayo: Oh! Você viu que dentes eles tinham? Eles apenas ... "Rrarrarrarrarr" ... (risos) Um quase nos devorou, mas depois pulamos em seu crânio, e então ele ficou em silêncio com ele ... lá eles conseguiram o que eram tolerantes e você foi realmente corajoso ! *Kamikari: Bem, você estava apenas corajoso. Você poderia ter sido morto lá no pântano. *Tayo: Sim, por favor. Mas ser um querido e apenas pular para a parte sobre Kirby? *Kirby: Eu? *Kamikari: Ok, olhem: vocês vão levar Kamihino e o grupo de dragões ... (continua ininteligível ao fundo) *Estela: (pensando, com uma expressão preocupada) O que devo fazer? Nós nunca vamos derrotar esses bandidos. *Willow: (pensando, com uma expressão preocupada) Sim, sim, fale sobre isso. *Elisabete: (pensando, com uma expressão preocupada) Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, pessoal, nós vamos tirar esses maus. *Pénelopé Bronto: (pensando, com uma expressão preocupada) O que podemos fazer? Não temos escolha para derrotar esses canalhas. *Madalena: (pensando, com uma expressão preocupada) Oh, Deus, vamos nos machucar se não encontrarmos Kamihino. *Kamikari: ... Kirby tem que desafiar Kamihino e derrotá-lo na vitória. *(Kamikari olha para Tayo, Proko, Elisabete, Estela, Penélope Bronto, Madalena e Willow, que ficam em silêncio enquanto os grilos cantam) *Kamikari: Entenda? *Tayo, Proko, Elisabete, Estela, Pénelopé Bronto, Madalena e Willow: Sim. *(dissolva-se para Justin e seu clã no covil do Kamihino lá fora) *Justin: Irmãos! Robôs! Olhe para você e sua prisão esquálida! Quem te sai aí? *(Um grupo de Robes-Waddle Dees aparece e caminha em direção a Justin e seu clã) *Robo-Waddle Dees: Kirby. *Justin: E agora que eu te coloquei em um grande problema! Qual é a primeira coisa que você vai fazer ?! *(Logo Robes-Waddle Dees se transformou em gigantescos Robes-Waddle Dees, maiores e aterrorizantes) *Big Robo-Waddle Dees: CLOBBER HIM! *Justin: Boa resposta. *(Justin aponta para Kirby e os outros) *Justin: Os outros amigos serão assim. *(Big Robo-Waddle Dees concordou e caminhou para derrotar Kirby) *(dissolva-se no covil de Kamihino) *(Kirby e os outros se esgueirando até a caverna. De trás de uma parede da caverna, eles observam de perto as hordas de dragões) *Adeleine: Hã? Big Robo-Waddle Dees? Ah não! O que devemos fazer? *Tayo: dragões. Eu odeio dragões. (Para Kirby, sussurrando) Como você vai se livrar desses caras? *Kirby: Isca viva. *Nós somos: Boa ideia. (Percebendo) Ei. *Kirby: Vamos, Tayo - vocês têm que criar um desvio. *Tayo: (Incrédulo) O que você quer que eu faça então? Me vestir como uma garota e dançar a hula? *(Uma batida de tambor foi ouvida atrás dos dragões quando eles se viraram. Eles viram Tayo em uma saia de hula e Proko com uma maçã em sua boca) *Tayo: LUAU! (cantando) Se você está com fome de um pedaço de carne gorda e suculenta, coma meu amigo Proko aqui porque ele é um deleite, Venha e jante, neste saboroso vinho, tudo que você tem a fazer é entrar na fila. *(Os dragões esticaram as línguas. Eles foram atraídos por essa distração. Ao se aproximarem da dupla havaiana, Kirby e os outros se esconderam atrás dos dragões, sem serem vistos) *Tayo: Você está doendo *Proko: Sim, sim, sim *Tayo: Por um pouco de bacon? *Proko: Sim, sim, sim *Tayo: Ele é um cara grande *Proko: Sim, sim *Tayo: Você poderia ser um cara grande também. ''OOH! *(Eles fogem gritando para levar alguns dos dragões embora. Kirby e os outros passam) *Kamikari: Gente, você reúne seus amigos. (determinado) Kirby e eu, procurando por Kamihino. *(Kamikari está subindo na sala do trono de Kamihino) *(Kamikari aparece na borda, ele pula para fora.) *Kamihino: Kamikari. Eu nunca pensei que te ver. *(Kamihino dando os dragões acima dele um olhar irritado) *Neal: Não olhe para mim! *Tad: De jeito nenhum! *Kamikari: Nós estamos aqui. *Kamihino: Kamikari, essa é a mudança. *Kamikari: Como você pode deixar isso acontecer? *Kamihino: Como você pode voltar? Quando eu mantive seu pequeno segredo culpado todo esse tempo. *Kamikari: Eu tenho que voltar. *Kamihino: Por quê? *Kamikari: Eu sou o herói de direito. *Kamihino: Oh, ele é o herói de direito. (risos) Desculpe ter interrompido sua reclamação. *Kamikari: Alguém matou, tudo o que meu irmão defendia! *Kamihino: (ri) Seu irmão ... Ele não era nada ... *Kamikari: Ele era o grande rei! *Kamihino: Ele é o rei desaparecido! Ele era um idiota pomposo, arrogante e excessivamente estéril! Ele e seus adorados sujeitos queriam tudo de novo. Enquanto eu caí em sua sombra. Mas eu vou dar ... Eu estou levando ele! *Kamikari: Você traiu meu irmão? *Kamihino: Sim. E agora é a sua vez. Boa noite doce príncipe. Pegue eles, seus tolos! *(Kirby e os outros atacam os dragões) *(Willow está lutando com o dragão) *Willow: Eu vou, você miserável réptil-idiota! *(Willow estala a perna do dragão, fazendo um efeito de som de crack, enquanto o dragão desmaia) *Salgueiro: Boom! risos *Madalena: Eu posso parecer inofensivo. Mas eu sou durão! *(Madalena pega alguns dragões e ela pega o dragão com o baú) *Madalena: Não mexa com a filha do Phan-Phan. Como você quer isso? *(Madalena joga o dragão para longe com o tronco) *(Willow e Madalena iniciam o Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh" canto) *(Elisabete splats os dragões com seu pincel colorido) *Elisabete: Pulverize em seus rostos, meninos? *(Os três dragões desmaiados) *(Elisabete bate alguns dragões) *Elisabete: sim! *(O dragão cornudo morde a Estela, mas ela sente falta) *Estela: Não hoje! *(Estela soca o dragão com os punhos) *Estela: Oops. Eu quase machuquei a mão. Está bem. *(Proko está cobrando com Tayo montando ele. Dragões estão voando por toda parte) *Proko: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah! *Tayo: Com licença. Aqui está quente. Pop esses caras! *(Efeito sonoro de boliche como dragões voam. Como um pouco de alívio cômico, Estela está lutando no estilo "B-movie" de kung-fu. Completo com efeitos sonoros bregas) *Estela: (quando ela atinge vários dragões) WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww! *(Pénelopé Bronto zumbindo cada vez mais rápido, como os dragões correndo atrás dela) *Pénelopé Bronto: Você não pode me pegar! (rindo) *(Os dragões procurando-a furiosamente. Mas antes que eles pudessem procurar, Pénelopé Bronto apareceu no alto do penhasco.) *Pénelopé Bronto: Ei, pessoal! Por que você não escolhe alguém do seu tamanho? *(Os dragões assentiram nervosamente) *Pénelopé Bronto: Vou usar minhas lindas asas para usá-lo! Prove meus pés de inseto! *(Pénelopé Bronto carrega e dirige e chuta alguns dos outros dragões.) *Pénelopé Bronto: Tome isso! E essa! E isto! *(Os dois dragões fugiram) *Pénelopé Bronto: E fique fora! rindo *Justin: Pegue eles! *(Um dos Big Robo-Waddle Dee aperta suas garras em Justin) *Justin: YEOW! Não! Pegue eles! Eu não! Eles! *(Um dos Big Robo-Waddle Dee fecha os olhos para Justin) *Justin: Robôs idiotas. *Chester e Colton: Ai. *(King Dedede e Bonkers estavam lutando com um Big-Robo Waddle Dee) *Bonkers: Ok, seu bobo! Venha para isso! *Justin: Agora eu sei o que você é dragões, peabrains! *(Chester e Colton começaram a se encolher) *(Lololo e Lalala tiram alguns robôs) *Justin: Gente! Obtenha seu robô em Gear! E chutar alguma bunda de criatura! *(Pénelopé Bronto coloca um gêiser na cauda de Justin e explode) *Justin: OUCH! Oh, meu rabo está queimando? *Pénelopé Bronto: rindo *(Pénelopé Bronto rapidamente zumbindo para Kirby e os outros) *Estela: brilha O que? *Willow: brilha Huh? *Elisabete: brilha Whoa. *Madalena: brilha Uau. *Pénelopé Bronto: brilha rindo Isso faz cócegas! *(Estela, Willow, Elisabete, Madalena e Pénelopé Bronto se transformam em Amigos da Criatura Mágica) *Justin: Então ... Uma Criatura Mágica Amigos com apenas um dragão, um besouro de veado, um amigo de círculo, um elefante e um inseto voador. Patético! Fique de pé, meus grandes robôs! Nós temos este grupo de criaturas ridículas em desvantagem! *Estela: Em nome de Kamikari, vamos punir os robôs! Todos. Vamos derrubá-los! *Willow, Elisabete, Pénelopé Bronto e Madalena: Você está certo! *Justin: Não! Isso não é verdade. Eu conheço os poderes mágicos. Robôs, faça alguma coisa! *(Mas o Big-Robo-Waddle Dees não sabe) *Estela: Oh, eu escuto você, robôs. Agora, você nos escuta. Você nos seqüestra uma vez e nunca mais nos sequestrará. *Justin: Você ... Você não faria! Eles são robôs! *(Estela, Elisabete, Willow, Pénelopé Bronto e Madalena enquanto disparam seu Poder Mágico de suas explosões. Os Big-Robo-Waddle Dees gritaram quando o ataque o atingiu enviando-os de volta ao normal, fazendo com que os Dees Robo-Waddle saíssem) *Madalena: Fim do jogo. *Elisabete: Até mais, perdedores! *Estela, Willow, Elisabete, Madalena e Pénelopé Bronto: Boom, badda, boom, boom, boom, HA! *Pénelopé Bronto: Marque um para o Team Creature Friends. *(Kamikari e Kirby saltam para confrontar Kamihino na sala do trono) *Kamikari: Encontrei você. *Kamihino: Você veio para você, pessoal. *Kirby: Não temos ideia do que você está falando. *Kamihino: Isso é muito fácil. Está quase desaparecendo seu irmão. E, Oops! Os pássaros saem da bolsa. *Kamikari: Desça, Kamihino. *Kamihino: Eu acho que não! Eu sou o mestre! *(Kirby usando uma habilidade para ser "Fire Kirby", Kamikari e Kirby lutam contra Kamihino na arena de batalha vulcânica. Kamihino cospe o fogo contra Kamikari e Kirby uma última vez, ambos perdem, Kamikari cospe o gelo nele, e Kamihino perde sua equilibrou-se e caiu, ele aterrissou com um brilho latente. Assim como os dragões emergem através das chamas e avançaram sobre ele.) *Kamihino: Ah, meus amigos. *Hidra # 1: Amigos? Eu pensei que ele disse que éramos inimigos. *Hidra # 2: Sim, foi o que ouvi. *Kamihino: (muito nervoso) Não, não. Deixe-me explicar. Não, você não entende! Não, não quis dizer ... Não! Não! Olha, me desculpe, eu te liguei ... OH NÃO! *(Mas as hidras ignoraram os apelos de Kamihino e devoraram-no vivo juntos, enquanto eles engoliam as chamas do fogo, selando o destino de Kamihino, de uma vez por todas) *Justin: As chamas estão chegando perto demais. Nós precisamos ir! *Chester: O que? Não. *Tad: Nós não podemos! *Neal: Não é culpa dele, sua armadilha falhou para sempre. *Colton: Mas ainda não terminamos o trabalho! *Justin: Bem, ele é tão bom quanto morto aqui de qualquer maneira ... Vamos embora! *(Justin e seu clã voando para fora do vulcão e eles deixaram a cena) *(Enquanto isso, Tayo olhou de volta para Kamihino, ele devorou completamente, como as hidras deixaram a cena, não pareceu dar a fase dele) *Kirby: Vamos lá, pessoal! Nós vamos ter você de volta para a floresta em nenhum momento! *Elisabete: De volta à floresta? Que tal nos deixar em casa? *Madalena: Sim, nós salvamos Waddle Dee saiu da areia movediça. *Waddle Dee: (suspira) Eu vou entender, pessoal *Rei Dedede: Tudo ficará bem. Todos os poderes levam à floresta. *(dissolver para a floresta à noite, a música Rap tocou, enquanto todos dançavam em comemoração às garotas. Kirby até decidiu fornecer as letras) *Kirby: ''Então, com os heróis, foi um estalo, para escapar da armadilha de Kamihino, agora vamos nos soltar, dançar e aplaudir, e ouvir o meu rap de Kirby. Lá está o pai Spencer e Sierra, que está feliz em ter sua filha cuidando, e todos esses caras da Dreamland estão aqui para dançar a banda da noite. *(Fiel à sua palavra, Spencer e Sierra estavam dançando com Estela, e os outros estavam na terra também, dançando com os amigos. Na verdade, o rei Dedede estava lá também, dançando com Kamikari) *Kirby: E tem o Kamikari e o Dedede, seguindo o meu decreto real. *(Perto dali, Bonkers estava dançando com Elisabete, com Edwin, Edina, o coronel Tusker, o exército de Westley e Phan Phan observando e aplaudindo) *Kirby: E Bonkers 'com Elisabete, que quer ser uma cena de dança, e Penny realmente faz sua coisa, uma dança para dois, o lance de Penny. *(Perto, Tayo e Proko estavam todos fazendo o conga dance) *Kirby: Tayo e Proko, estão sempre em festa. *(Enquanto dançavam, passavam por Kamikari) *Tayo: Eu tenho que te dizer, Kamikari. Esta é uma ótima festa. *Kamikari: Oh, eu certamente espero que os recém-chegados também pensem assim. *Proko: recém-chegados? *Kamikari: Ali. *(Kamikari apontando sua asa para uma pequena multidão perto de um deles) *Kamikari: Conheça seus novos amigos e seus pais. *(Havia Moonja e sua filha, Flappy e sua filha, e Masher e sua filha. Joy ultrapassou Tayo imediatamente.) *Tayo: Novos amigos? Novos pais? (risos) Você acabou de fazer amigos e meus. *Proko: (risos) Você aposta, Tayo. *Rei Dedede: Suponho que você poderia considerar essa nossa renúncia oficial de nossas posições. *(Willow, Estela, Madalena, Elisabete e Pénelopé Bronto sorriram para elas) *Rei Dedede: Bem, você sabe que ambos eram felizes juntos. *Kirby: Isso realmente soa como uma boa ideia, sua alteza. *(escurecer) *O FIM *''(É sempre nova música instrumental créditos jogadas)'' *''(Belos créditos musicais)'' *''(Créditos de música de aventura)'' Category:Subpages Category:Kirby (series) Category:Script